warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Iron Wardens
Founding issue Ok. Just a short read, and I can tell that this is way too similar to the Steel Confessors. So much so that it's almost a rip off. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:07, January 1, 2015 (UTC) just quoting so its all in one place (my bad on the response in the wrong place); "Hi, I am aware of the Steel Confssors, Not a rip off. The idea is one I had long before i began searching to see if the was any "realistic" route for this type of formation in cannon (it was a friend and a GW staff member who point out the confessors). I will be referencing them, so as to give a Nod that this has happened before. It added credability to my chapters creation, and the sactioning thereafter by the lords of terra.Iron Warden (talk) 20:46, January 1, 2015 (UTC)" "Yes, but the High Lord of Terra would not overlook an incident like the Steel Confessors twice. Not to mention copying the exact circumstances of an idea that already exists hurts the novelty of both ideas. I won't say you can't do it, but frankly this is unlikely to be well recieved. Also make sure that when you respond to a comment on an article talk page, you do so on the talk page in question. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:39, January 1, 2015 (UTC)" the 2nd main idea i had (it was a toss up between two for a long time), was a 20th founding chapter sanctioned by Terra, with the express prupose of defending a prolonged Mechanium expedtion into uncharted areas of the galaxy (due to romours of technology or somthing). Tithing the chapter to the service of the forgeworld for a set time period. But i could find no real evidense that this might be possible. It is the close ties and better tech. i'm looking to explain with the founding. Iron Warden (talk) 20:29, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Supah has a pont of the Mechanicum repeating the same thing the next founding, however they could just as likely attempt to subvert a chapter during it's founding. Attempt to make it dependant upon the Mechanicum. Trick them into taking up a knight world as their recruitment world and you've got a conflict of interests which would lead to either armed conflict or a very convoluted arangement. From what i understand just as it was once possible (and practiced) that the Mechanicus loaned Automata and Cortex-Controlers to the legions its also posible (if unlikely) for a SM to become a Knight pilot. Unlikely due to the pride of knight worlds and the fact a knight's machine spirit fries the brains of like 4/5ths of the asperants who try to master it. However back to why i mention this, if the subverted chapter and Mechanicum were to come to an agreement that the knight world becomes a recruitment world of the SM in exchange for SM knight pilots or SM service amongst a forgeworld's Legio Cybernetica Cohort (as in the old days) the high lords of terra would be politically outplayed, just leaving a general sense of hurt feelings on most everyone's side....plus SPACE MARINE KNIGHTS. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:25, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Correction to the last statement trick the chapter into claiming a knightworld as their chapter homeworld (harder to up and move once you've laid down the fortress-monistary Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:34, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Interesting, I could have a play with that theory. In fact i will have a play with that... Is the idea of promising the service of a chapter, for a set time (ie the duration of the "crusade"/expidition), out of the question? Maybe if the Chapter was limited to a demi-chapter or somthing? I really want them to have spent time searching for STCs and lost tech with the mechanium. Allowing for well trained Techmarines, and knowledgable forge fathers and the like.Iron Warden (talk) 21:53, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Mechanium As a adeptus Mechanicus fan, i would be more than glad to advise you concerning the nature of machine spirits, and the practices of the cult Mechanicus. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 03:42, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi, yes any help wold be appreciated. I am keen for my chapter to maintain a close tie with Ad Mech, and deeper knowledge of the rituals would be helpfull. I'm most interested at the moment in their expeditions, anf how those opperate for my "Crusade for Knowledge".Iron Warden (talk) 20:52, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Plague Knight Houses are their own organizations. They aren't even all affiliated with the Adeptus Mechanicus anymore. Also an Astartes Knight would be a waste. What's the point of giving them enhanced bodies if they are simply going to pilot a Knight? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:59, January 2, 2015 (UTC) @supah Tell that lack of association to half the knight houses in lore, who also happen to have the most knoghts and most advanced knights. Those houses still belong to the admech and hold the Admech favortism, knights just arn't admech exclusive anymore with the exception of the lore of a single frame, i mean it could be argued that Titans are not admech but we all know they're still 90% admech. Also i know the idea of taking a gene-boosted guy in power armor out of his armor and putting him in a knight pilot seat (and risking frying his brain the first time) isn't the best idea, but it puts the admech's foot in the door. @Iron, i think your over thinking it, 1st there isnt that many knights that come from the average knight world last time i checked the lore largest knight house in the galaxy held something around 3+ worlds and they numbered less than a SM chapter. 2nd the locals can still provide for the knights. And lastly its more of a suggestion to pull the chapter uncomfortably close to the admech. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 23:51, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Everyone drinks from the Mechanicus cup Plague, that doesn't mean that they own them, and half is about right when it comes to the Knight Houses. As many Houses swear fealty to the Imperium as not. Anyway there's an easier way to do this. Just have the Chapter sacrifice some extremely rare and advanced techno-arcana during a campaign, or abandon a key Forgeworld. Then have the High Lord s of Terra assign the Chapter to act as the AdMech's errand boys for while to appease them, and have the AdMech take step to bring the Chapter further into their influence over time. The Knight idea was not going to go anywhere. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:09, January 3, 2015 (UTC) that's like a reverse Steve Minor, the reason i was suggesting that was to try and intigrate them more with admech technology, like the Cybernetica and the knights, the knights just so happen to be possible but didn't expect such a jump on that one aspect. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 01:15, January 3, 2015 (UTC) @Supah - The idea of failing to protect/abandoning tech i like. I think i'll work from that and have the ordered into service of Mechanium as the penatence, for a period. yes, ideas... thank you.Iron Warden (talk) 20:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Just to ensure you are aware. No SM chapter may have, as homeworld, or recruit from a world that is either Forge World or governed by AdMech. Half of the Knight worlds are de jure under jurisdiction of AdMech and not Adeptus Terra. Nothing else, just carry on. --Remos talk 22:00, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I am aware yes, and never planned on having a forgeworld as a homeworld. Just the close ties with AdMech~Iron Warden 23:38, January 3, 2015 (UTC) And there have been lore conflicts of ownership over planets between organizations in the Imperium including the admech and echlesiarchy fighting over a shrineworld, such things are rare as usually such things are settled by the high lords of terra or whomever has more ships in orbit. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 01:07, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay, after reading this whole discussion there's one issue that's not addressed in any of what has been said. That being will the Mechanicus even care enough to do any of this? As it stands with their current agreements and the Mechanicus' status as one of the cornerstone organizations within the Imperium AND the Trearty of Mars granting them effectively religious and political immunity to a degree, the Mechanicus has no reason to actively take on an alliance with the Astartes. The end of protection already met and the who prospect of finding lost archeotech and STCs being what the fleets of Explorators are doing. Not to rain on your parade or anything but the idea more or less seems convoluted. My suggestion would be doing something that is more akin to the Iron Hands chapter of seeing flesh as inferior to machine and having instead a shared doctrine with the Mechanicus if you want your chapter to have closer ties. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 01:28, February 19, 2015 (UTC) This is the route i'm taking more now, the closeness is there from the shared doctrines yes. Although I may still have the Wardens looking for STCs as they hunger knowledge too, but that I'm still working on. I'm definatly working through bits as I go, then correcting to fit ie, if i start going down a route that is too unbelievasble then yea i'll go back and change it. But I dont believe that i have yet, but that'll come out as I write more sections and add them in. Although, if anyone spots any glaring errors i'm happy to go off and read more fluff to correct them :). Iron Warden (talk) 11:09, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Not that it matters really, but you could take a look on this conserning about that color scheme. Otherwise, keep the stuff coming. --Remos talk 11:51, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Armour issue Hosting 50 Iron armors for such a young chapter is pretty overstating. --Remos talk 10:16, June 29, 2016 (UTC) What do you mean by 50 Iron armours? Iron Warden (talk) 10:37, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Veteran company power armors. --Remos talk 11:02, June 30, 2016 (UTC)